


Apricity

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, emily/outsider - Freeform, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr:"The prompt I was thinking of is Emily freaking out about not being able to use her powers in A Crack in the Slab after relying on them for so long. She got used to that special connection with the Outsider and so he comforts her when she leaves the mansion and gets back her powers."The title, Apricity is a latin word meaning "the warmth of the sun in winter"





	Apricity

She stepped through into the backyard of the old Stilton Manor and almost right away felt her breath hitch in her throat.

There was something wrong about this place, she tried to use her powers but felt drained and disconnected - Maybe even a little dizzy.

"What the hell?" She shook her hand and tried it again, nothing. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't feel him anymore, there were no shrines anywhere around.

She felt alone.

Her time in Stilton Manor without powers, feeling exhausted and drained wore her out, she felt as though she had been gone days instead of hours.

As she rested her hands against the door handle to leave she felt the world fall away from her. She was being pulled right into the Void and was terrified that she would fall into nothingness when he caught her by the wrist. Gently setting her down again on the rocky outcropping of the Void. Emily fell to her hands trying to catch her breath and he knelt down to look at her.

"Look around you, a crumbling island at the very edges of the Void.. but this one is special, This is the place where my throat was cut four thousand years ago... Where my life ended and where it began again. It's where they made me"   
"What?" Emily said, breathless "Who made you?"  
"A cult," The Outsider said, straightening up and offering his hand to Emily before disappearing.

Emily looked around "It feels so strange here... this place even feels old" She smoothed out the wrinkles in her outfit and walked up the outcroppings to what appeared to be an altar, surrounded by stone statues of hooded figures.

Emily was startled when the Outsider appeared atop the altar, laying on his back "Right up until the end, I thought I'd find a way to escape"  
Emily approached the altar as the Outsider sat up, Emily sat beside him  
"You must have been so scared..."   
He didn't respond, but Emily thought she saw him nod slightly "I fought but the ropes only cut my skin... I went limp and..." He paused, his tone uneasy "The knife touched my throat and I knew I had waited too long..." He disappeared into thin air again. Emily looked around and spotted him atop one of the strange almost tree-like limbs springing from this island.   
"The blood ran out, and I became a God..."   
"They made you a God?" Emily said, astounded "The Abbey always said.."  
"The Abbey is known to not be truthful." He said and jumped down off the tree limp "Now you know Delilah's secret, at the end of her days she drifted through the void, she should have been lost forever but.. her will and cunning are second to none. She found this place, Emily"   
Emily's eyes widened "She was here?" Emily asked  
"She was, it changed her... She discovered a way to draw from it, tapping into the power here. Delilah is... a part of me now, And I don't like it."  
"I can't imagine you would" Emily sighed "What... how am I supposed to defeat her? I don't even... I can't even use my powers!" She showed him her hand  
"As I said before, Stilton's Manor existed in a broken frame of time, nothing works right there. You will be able to use your powers again"  
"I..." Emily fell into the Outsiders chest, she started to sob "I thought I lost this, this feeling, this connection..."   
The Outsider sat there, dumbstruck at Emily's emotional reaction but he gently ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her "Shh" He said gently   
"I don't know what I would do without you, without this" she weakly lifted up her hand "I wouldn't be any match for Delilah without your help"  
"I am glad you find some use for these powers, I must say I am rather surprised how you and your father have chosen to use them, instead of hate and revenge, you are fueled by love. It is interesting"  
Emily looked up at him, his eyes black as onyx, she felt like she was falling through the Void all over again.

Without thinking, Emily leaned up and pressed her lips against his own.

It was interesting, His hands were cold against her skin but his lips felt different, warm and welcoming.

She pulled away, awkwardly looking anywhere but at him   
"I uh," She said "I'm sorry, in all the excitement, I've lost my mind"  
He said nothing, but a smirk played over his lips before he disappeared, returning Emily back to the door of Stilton's Manor.

 


End file.
